


Die Anywhere Else

by audienceofdoubt



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Danger Days, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Killjoys AU, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, including terribly written action scene!!!, rhink, treat it as queerplatonic ok shhh, well it wasn't meant to be rhinky but i mess everything up don't i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audienceofdoubt/pseuds/audienceofdoubt
Summary: 2019. Battery City continues to burst with dead energy, mindless and lost souls bustling around each and every corner with headphones on, with the volume turned to a very specific number in each and every one. Beyond lives a desert, with roaming rebels (whom escaped from the dull clutches of black and white) kicking around and shooting into the sun, every second being either a celebration or danger.  Those rebels? They call themselves the Killjoys.Two of them happen to have a radio show.-----Link Star raced through the hot desert on hissing motor, thick dust trailing behind his speeding motorcycle. His heart beat against his rib as fast as the wheels turned, maybe even faster. Tiny grains of sand tapped against Link's thick red goggles, which hid nervous, blue eyes.





	

Link Star raced through the hot desert on hissing motor, thick dust trailing behind his speeding motorcycle. His heart beat against his rib as fast as the wheels turned, maybe even faster. Tiny grains of sand tapped against Link's thick red goggles, which hid nervous, blue eyes.

Behind him were about 5 Draculoids, dressed in shiny tuxes and eyes behind monster masks set on the killjoy in front. They followed in a clean white car, with an icon and the word "BL/ind" sprawled across each side of the convertible. Two gloved hands on the steering wheel, the other eight on personal white ray guns.

Despite the car being fifty arms-length away from Link, he could feel as if the enemies were on his tail, incing closer with every second passed. A cold shiver went up his spine as Link stomped harder on the accelerator, shaky hands clutching tightly onto dusty handles. Beams of light passed the man, accompanied by gun shots.

_There's the shop!_

Just a few metres left. He turned his handles in an attempt to stop, sending the entire motorcycle in a swerve, tilting closer to the rough ground. Link leaped off his ride seconds before it tumbled and crashed into the sand.

_They're close._

"RED!" The voice echoed through the previously silent shop, causing a head to pop out from a nearby door, peeking with a shocked look on his face. "GET THE RADIO, THOSE BASTARDS ARE COMING!"

It only took a second before Red Wood caught the message, running fingers through golden blonde hair back into its sleek look. In an instant, Red bolted towards the Recording Room, (aka the store room covered in wires) reached for the radio box (and two microphones) and tugged strings of wires off it, before gently shoving it into his shoulder bag. Afterwards, his hands managed to grab onto his own pairs of green goggles, slapping it over his face.

As Red Wood and Link Star stumbled and rushed for the second motorcycle that was parked at the back of the shop, they could hear the roar of car engine inching closer. They hopped onto their ride, with the heavy shoulder bag dangling over Red's side, which was quickly taken by Link, settling it over his shoulders and on his lap. Soon, the motorcycle started to move, with Red on the handles and his partner's shaky arms wrapped not-too-tightly across his chest.

It did not take long before Link turned to his back on the speeding cycle, only to be greeted by the same white convertible, which skyrocketed through trail dust with a hiss. Bursts of light zooped past the duo on wheels, one barely missing the taller's hair. His grip tightened around Red, as the blonde's head tilted a little to the back, revealing green goggles over eyes and furrowing brows. Despite the loud sound of the cycle, Link could hear the other's words clearly.

"You're gonna have to shoot them."

As the car shot closer to the duo, the brunette nodded and reached his gloved hand to the ray gun that was held in place by a holster on the side of his thigh, sliding it out. Finally, the gun was pointed to the trailing vehicle.

It felt like it ended in hours. Out of the countless shots that Link made, one left a bullet hole in the middle of the driver's eyes and a few others pierced through others' chests and heads. Hands holding to holsters retreated from their spots out of windows, and holes stayed on windows. No hands rested on its steering wheel. Finally, the car swayed.

It swayed to the left, to the right. Then it skidded to a stop.

Link heaved a sigh.

"Good job, soldier."

The brunette pressed his face to Red's back, the grin on his lips becoming more obvious to the driver.

They knew that they do not know where they were heading, really. But that is alright. Surely, they'll find another place to crash, like they always do. As long as they have each other, everything is okay. Red gulped.

A trail of dust was left behind their old, trusty motorcycle as the duo drove off into the horizon, the sky above displaying a vibrant mix of pomegranate and gold. What they left behind was more than tiny particles of desert sand and limp bodies however, but silent, forgotten memories, _dull_ memories of a previous life, in another world of black and white.

* * *

Find a new place, they did.

The new warehouse that they found was not too dusty, as if it was only abandoned not long ago. A huge red X sprawled across its entrance door, a reminder of the place's previous residents. The sky was a pool of white dots and shades of purple and blue, and moonlight shining through shattered windows were the only source of light to two pairs of eyes. Well, a pair and one.

Link yanked his goggles and tossed it to a nearby table, followed by the same gesture by Red. Tiny particles of dust became more visible in white light as they took a look around the unfamiliar scene. They were in a living room, which held to typical but worn out furniture, including a tattered couch sitting in the middle of the place.

"We gotta sleep; we have to go live at 6am tomorrow, as usual."

Link hummed as he raised a hand to his mouth, cupping it as he let out a tired yawn. After slipping out of sweaty clothes, leaving behind boxers and shirts, Link's legs shuffled close to the couch, before pushing the rest of his body over, toppling onto it with a "plop."

Following that was Red, who shifted to sit on the edge of the couch, tapping on an empty spot next to Link's chest as a signal to scoot over. Finally, the shorter one lifted his body up, leaving Red to move in so that he would be the one closer to the back of the seat and Link would be near the edge. He wouldn't want to accidentally push his partner off the seat and break his back.

Silence loomed over the duo as they laid on their backs, Link staring at black. However, Red wasn't.

Instead, two grey-green eyes focused on the man next to him.

The blonde could feel sleep taking over his brain anytime soon, but he still struggled to keep up. His pupils roamed the body next to him, from his toned arms to the HD closeup of his stubble and eyepatch. He turned his body to face the other, a leg on top of another.

"Usually, I'd be asleep by now."

He didn't realise a pupil staring back at him. Link mimicked his partner's pose, with only his left side pressing against soft cushion now.

"What's wrong, bo?"  
"I-it's nothing, don't worry ab-"  
"Come on, Rhett."

Red- _Rhett_ maintained eye contact with Link, who seemed to be attempting to seep deep into his mind, hoping to find the reason. All Link found was fear.

"You got me."

A shivery arm snaked to his friend's shoulder to pull him closer. Link replied by arching his head closer, pressing his nose to Rhett's neck.

"I've been thinking about all this. About how long we're gonna have to keep fighting. It's tiring me out, isn't it doing the same to you?"  
"Yeah."  
"A-and just now, the firefight. You were alone, you could have been ghosted. Gone. Without me."

Link sensed pain and discomfort in his tone. His hands found their way to Rhett's chest, pressing firmly, assuring.

"I'm not going anywhere."  
"I know, but-"  
"That will be a one time thing, I promise."

Rhett gulped, shaking his head.

"I can't lose you."  
"..."  
"You're all i've got."

Silence took over again as the duo only exchanged stares. A hand was raised to wipe Rhett's glossy eyes, which threatened to tear.

" _You're my best friend._ "

The blonde shivered not because of the cold breeze of the desert, and his eyes pressed shut, voice cracking. Instantly, Link's hands slid to Rhett's waist and his head buried in his chest. Rhett poked his nose into the black locks, taking an inhale before releasing a sob.

"Rhett, it's okay. I'm here, now."  
"We can't fight forever."  
"That's okay. DESTROYA will save us, soon."  
"..."

Rhett sighed.

Nothing else needs to be said. Link tilted his head up to his friend, a soft grin etched on his face to reveal kitten teeth. In response, a blush crept onto Rhett's cheeks, with his own smile to match. Anxiety in his bloodstream began to be washed out by love and warmth. Things will be okay.

Usually, Link was the one to be in tears, with Rhett whispering comfort into red ears. Tonight, he wanted to repay for all of those times, and more. A simple brush against a bicep would mean a " _thank you_." A shuffle resembles a " _don't worry_." A tightening grip would hint, " _i'm here_." Just the way Rhett always does it.

As Rhett and Link doze off into the night, the stars above shone in delight. Cool breeze danced around the dark desert and through the warehouse where they lived. Miles away, a concert lit the sky with dazzling lights and loud tunes, accompanied with dancing rebels and five singing stars. It didn't concern them.

They don't need parties and booze to distract them from the harsh reality of Battery City, unlike other killjoys. All they need is each other.

_'Till the end of time._

* * *

Outfit reference for those curious:-

 

**Author's Note:**

> .............what was this tbh
> 
> I suck at writing sorry fjsns this is the first ever RandL fic thing I wrote,, and it's based on a not-so-popular-unless-you-know-where-it-came-from AU why do I hate myself this much,, Anyways this is based on My Chemical Romance's Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys album/comics (this one is mainly based on one of the songs though,, S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W anyone?) coz why not,, I should stop putting people into that AU coz gosh
> 
> I don't exactly know what's happening here so same,, also I wanted to not make it so Rhinky but as always I messed up lmao,, I hope it seems queerplatonic coz I decided to just go with that so ehh?? Did it work?? No?? Darn--
> 
> Anyways this was just an experimental thing so yEAH I can't grasp their personalities end me thanks for reading bye


End file.
